


The One Who Ruled the Emperor

by Mistress_Luna_Hound



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spop - Fandom, she ra and the princesses of power - Fandom, spop (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Torture, cat torturing mouse, silliness, some dark stuff eventually, told you it would get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Luna_Hound/pseuds/Mistress_Luna_Hound
Summary: So this is based on a conversation/post from CruciferousJex over on Tumblr, I regret nothing and hope everyone enjoys :DAlso don't know if this is a one off or not, let me know what you all think :D
Relationships: pet and owner - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	1. Bold Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cruciferous_Jex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruciferous_Jex/gifts).



It was another day, another world, another leader. All promising great things. Did they not understand who he was? Did they not understand what HE had? What could they possibly have to offer HIM? Still Horde Prime remained in his seat, his face impossible to read as all four eyes locked on the humanoid. Prime could almost hear the panicked heart beats of this man. Sometimes the fear just beginning to paint the words that strained the lines between babbling and normal speech.

As Prime sat and listened, debating if he should just end this poor creature’s misery when he felt something brush up against his left ankle. One eye glanced to his left. A woman on his left. She was shifting in her seat and her eyes darted from the floor to back at the man who was speaking. Had she? Another brush.

What was she playing at? Bold thing? A smile barely ghosted over his lips. He moved his leg slightly and felt whatever it was move up his calf. Oh a flexible thing. This foot felt odd, but he hadn’t paid much attention to this race’s feet. 

Now two eyes were on the woman and she shifted under his gaze, he was going to have plans tonight it seemed. All the way to his thigh, small claws once more, and nearly to his lap. Oh, yes so many plans. He lowered his hands to his lap to call an end to this when he felt teeth on his hand. Finally he looked down and saw a sooty gray kitten, or as the locals called them Kikis. Blue green eyes looked up at him as this…THING dared to rub up against HIM, had dared to climb up HIS leg, dared to be in HIS lap, and now had the audacity to bite HIS finger. All four eyes looked down at this creature. This sooty, dirty, stray had the nerve to act in such a way. They reclined so easily and lay there with utter confidence!

The kitten regarded Horde Prime and bit his finger again, but the bite became a lick. The sooty daredevil purring all while a tiny tail curling and uncurling in utter bliss. 

“I-is something wrong my emperor?” The humanoid’s voice barely squeaked out. 

All four green eyes regarded him. “Yes,” A slight hiss at the interruption. “Your emperor has decided he wants time alone to make his decision.” He waved his free hand and the clones saw them pair out.

Once they were gone “Now what to do with you my little rebel? Hmmm?” He easily lifted said kitten with one hand. The silver interloper had yet to relinquish her hold on his finger. “You know you hold the emperor of the known universe hostage? What ever shall I do with such an action? Hmmm?” 

The kitten merely bit at him again, not hard, not hard at all. A play bite really. “Oh my, you really do intend to keep me as your hostage don’t you?” He cooed softly. The kitten purred in response. “Well then what are you demands for my safe release than? Surely you didn’t pull this off without some sort of plan my dear.” He reached up and with the back of his finger rubbed on the cat’s chin. “Come now,” He chided softly. “You have the emperor as your hostage, all the universe is at the tips of your paws, what would you have so that I might have my safe release?” The kitten’s purring grew louder and they rubbed their face against his finger.

Horde Prime’s finger was still hopelessly ‘trapped’ by this skilled little creature. The kitten chewed softly once more before meowing at him. “Hmmmm, you drive a hard bargain my dear, but you are so good at negotiations, and your tactics to incapacitate me so great.” He sighed and put his free hand to his forehead in mock horror. “I have no choice but to agree to your terms. For my own safety and the good of the empire, you’ll come with me.” The kitten let go of his finger and batted at the hand on his forehead. “You still want more? The sheer greed!” He gasped in an overly dramatic nature.

Another meow from the kiki…no…HIS Kiki. He put Kiki in the crook of his arm and leaned back in his seat. “So, tell me little clever one, what do you think of this world hmmm?” A claw gently rubbing under the kitten’s purring chin.


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more! 
> 
> Kiki got a bath, as well being a stray it's best to get cleaned up.

“Meeeeeeerrrrrrrroooow!” Came Kiki’s indignant squeaking meow from her watery prison. “Meeeeerrrrrooooooooow!” Even louder still as she tried with all her might to climb out form the chrome sink. 

The clone had her in a firm yet gentle hold so she could not escape from the bathing. Kiki was gently put on the counter for a check over. The kitten responded by taking a few stumbly steps away before furiously trying to get the water off of her fur. A tiny angry mew was all the clone got when he picked her up in a towel to begin drying her off.

“You had better have been being gentle with her little brother.” The clone could feel all four eyes on him.

“Of course, Horde Prime.” The clone bowed his head to his brother as he continued to dry the kitten as gently as possible.

Kiki was put on a fresh pure white towel and gently looked over. No reactions to the shots thus far, she seemed mostly dry, and was fully alert. She batted at the clone’s finger and went to lick a slightly damp patch on her paw. The clone picked her up carefully and brought her to Horde Prime. He bowed his head and held the freshly cleaned and medically checked over cat to his brother the way one would present someone with a newborn.

“Ah there she is. Such an exhausting day for you my poor Kikims.” Horde Prime crooned and took Kiki from his little brother. He tenderly rubbed her behind the ears as he held her in the crook of his arm. “Well?” He snapped at his brother impatiently.

The clone flinched. 

“Don’t just stand there, apologize for putting her through all that.” Horde Prime hissed.

The clone bowed deeply. “My sincerest apologies for any discomfort I have caused you, your ladyship.”

Horde Prime carefully ran his fingers over Kiki’s fur. No cuts, no tender spots, and she was dry. Kiki looked up at Prime. “You’re in luck dear brother, she has decided to forgive you.” Another gentle ear scratch and he was rewarded with a purr. 

“Thank you, your ladyship.” Another deep bow.

“I still have not decided if I have forgiven you yet little brother.” Prime said darkly. “I did not like hearing her in such anguish.”

The clone threw himself to the floor. “Forgive me my emperor.” His forehead was touching the floor as he bowed. 

Prime listened to him grovel from his place on the floor before he spoke again. “Enough.”

The clone’s rambling halted.

“See to it does not happen again, or not even Kiki’s good will save you from my disappointment. Now back to your duties.” He gave a disgusted sniff and waved his hand.

“Yes my emperor, glory be to you.” He backed out of the room bowing all the way.

The doors closed and Horde Prime sighed. “Honestly my dear if you hadn’t spoken up he’d be dead where he stood. My heart ached hearing you in such a state.” Prime brought up his silver ball of fluff to nuzzle her. “Come now you must be tired after all that, we’ll retire for the evening.” He murmured against her coat. Her coat was softer than any silk and smelled lightly of the exotic soaps she’d been bathed in. 

Away from his personal bath and to his bedroom. A room few beings laid eyes upon. A room where he could truly be alone if he so chose to. He reverently placed her on a pillow as he went to dress in order to better to unwind for the ‘evening’ as it were. 

Kiki rolled on the great squishy white pillow she had been placed upon. She rolled till she caught her tail and unfortunately right off the pillow making her lose her grip on her hard-won prize. The pillow could have been a bed for a full-grown cat fully splayed out. The bed she now laid upon could have easily been used by several full-grown tigers to rest with room to stretch and not bother their bedmates. 

Standing on all four paws she could see a great room, silver as the sink she’d been in, ebony and green dotted the otherwise silver and white space. 

So much to explore, so much to climb, so much to sniff, so much to do! She started making her pilgrimage to the end of the bed. 

“Miss me?” She felt herself get lifted up.

Prime was greeted with an excited meow.


	3. So Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit dark today, but still full of that kitten cuteness right? :D
> 
> Also Avianor is just something I made up as...bird puns *shrugs*

“Y-you want me to what?” The ragged avian stared at Horde Prime in utter horror.

“I do not think I need to repeat myself a third time, general.” The Prime replied smoothly though a brow was cocked to hint at his impatience. “This is your duty to prove not only your worth but the worth of your world to me, your Emperor. Disappointing me is not recommended.” His steepled fingers split and one hand rose to rub his brow. “Now then, I must insist you get to your work as there is much for me to do and your world is one of many.” He with a gesture shooed the boring bird away from his sight.

He heard the steps coming towards him and snapped his fingers. 

==

Once the doors quietly hissed closed behind Horde Prime and he strode to his private quarters. He could still smell the blood, bastard hadn’t laid a hand on him, but the smell lingered in his nose. His brothers had shredded the filthy feathered freak. Still it was not what he had wanted, not what he had originally planned.

Horde Prime sniffed again, he could still smell the filth of that backwater creature, he threw his ‘spoiled clothes’ at the hamper. He pulled open the doors to his walk-in closet, really a room all of it’s own, and wrapped himself in fresh clothes. Even still it clung to the inside of his nose. He let out a growl as he spun to call one of his brothers to bring him something when he saw Kiki has climbed up to one of the shelves within. 

“Ah yes, just what I needed.” He scooped his precious platinum puff. He pressed his nose against her coat and took a deep breath, “Better than any incense.” He sighed against her pelt and felt Kiki’s paws knead against his cheek. “Hmmm?” The single eye on that side opened to regard her. 

He was rewarded with a tiny mew.

“Oh I’m fine my Kiki-kins, it’s just been a long day.” He sighed.

Another meow and she kneaded his cheek again. 

“Oh if you insist my dear.” He strode to his bed. “All I did was make a request of the Avianor general, not even a difficult request!” Horde Prime sat on his bed, Kiki still in his hand. “And he had the nerve to ask me to repeat myself.”

Kiki put a paw on his mouth. 

“My thoughts exactly my dear, I was nearly speechless.” He slowly laid back as he held Kiki aloft with one hand. “I mean really, how hard was it to understand. He killed his brother to get what he wanted, how hard was it to wipe out the rest of his family to ensure there were no loose ends?” Horde Prime rolled all four eyes. “Y-you want me to want?” Prime mocked the now dead general. “Little problems can get big if you let them. So, get rid of said problem children while they are little, it’s basic logic.” Prime snorted in disgust.

Another meow. “It wouldn’t have been a problem in the first place if their father had just agreed to kill the general in the first place. That’s the whole point of a test of loyalty, to test the loyalty of a person that wants to join my glorious empire.” Horde Prime shook his head. “Can’t have anyone that would waiver in my glorious light.”

He felt Kiki’s claws pawing at thumb. Prime lowered her to the bed and turned so he was laying on his stomach, hands under his chin, and looked at her. “It’s no fun to be the ‘bad guy’ but it’s necessary to keep the savages and the unworthy out. They distract from those who are truly meant to be within my great empire. It’s like having a garden really Kiki.”

He removed a hand from his chin and dragged a single claw across Kiki’s belly. The kitten wiggled and batted at the offending digit and latched her teeth onto his pinkie finger before his hand could escape.

“To have the best garden, the best harvest, the best there is one must remove the weeds. As weeds take away from the plants that work hard to provide for the gardener. It is also the gardener’s duty to make sure the garden is cared for. ” He heard her purr. “Oh I just knew you’d understand me.” Horde Prime purred back to the kitten. “Pulling the weeds is dirty and sometimes tricky business.” He crooned as he used the pointer finger on his ‘trapped’ hand to stroke Kiki’s head softly. “Sometimes you think a weed is a useful plant.” 

Outside of this room, outside of this wing, and outside of this ship the Avianor home world was nothing but broken burning husk.


	4. Piece of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute chapter, I gotta try and get some of the dark stuff Prime is more than likely up to done sometime, for now enjoy the sweetness

It had been a rough week. Horde Prime rubbed his brow and drew a tense breath. He had kept his composure despite the unpleasantness of it all. Not the worst week, if he was completely honest, but a moment of respite was necessary. To get away from it all for a short time. It was time for his sanctuary. He let out a breath slowly. Yes, some time for himself would do him a world of good. 

The emperor removed his normal robes and went for a more causal dress. As much as he loved to dress the part it felt cathartic to shed the ‘uniform’ as it were. Horde Prime briefly wondered if he should adjust his ‘uniform’. He cocked his head as the cogs began turning. Yes, perhaps a different fabric or some other changes could be made for his comfort. Prime quickly shook his head, “No no work, time for some relaxation.” He nodded at his reflection resolutely. 

He’d donned an open white loose-fitting top, black leggings and long black boots with sliver tips. “Though maybe some time in the sanctuary won’t be enough….I could treat myself further.” Horde Prime leaned in to look at his reflection further. “Perhaps a spa day along with it.” He purred to himself. “Yes, it’s been ages since I’ve been properly pampered.” The emperor adjusted his hair on so lightly with a finger. 

Kiki rubbed up against his leg or as far up his leg her tiny body could manage.

“Ah, precious.” He bent down to scoop her up and brought her to his face. “You come to lavish me with your attention?”

Kiki responded by purring and rubbing her face against his chin. 

“Oh, you spoil me Kiki.” He kissed the top of her head. “A prefect way to start this me day.” Horde Prime sighed happily.

The kitten purred from her perch in his hands and rested her head against one of his palms. “Hmmm, you’ve seen one of my sanctuaries here.” He looked around his personal chambers. “How would you like to see the other?” 

Kiki meowed at him. “I knew you’d be curious,” Prime grinned.

============

“Welcome my to my personal paradise.” Horde Prime gave a small turn as he passed the entrance. 

Kiki’s pupil’s were nearly the size of dinner plates they darted from flower, to bird, to firefly, to butterfly. Her claws softly dug into Prime’s hand as an excited series of chirps emitted from her mouth.

“It is quite a lot to take in my dear.” He gently rubbed her head. “This, however is only the beginning.” The emperor proceeded to walk to his favored haunt in his garden.

Kiki started in the crook of Prime’s arm bit managed to make her way, with some help, to his shoulder. Some of his mechanical hair helping to keep her steady. Kiki chirped and squeaked several times in her excitement.

Prime got comfortable in his preferred perch to drink in the scenery, the quiet, and the calm. He felt Kiki move once more. She leapt off his shoulder and landed on one of his knees with an undignified flop. This did not deter the kitten as she was making a beeline for the edge of said bed. “Now now,” Prime picked her up. “I admire your spirit my dear, but you need to be careful.” He kissed the top of her head. The emperor carefully put her on the ground. “Be safe my brave little adventurer.” Prime knew she had been chipped, there were clones all over his private paradise, she would be safe or there would be consequences. 

He kept one eye on her as the others closed to bask in the peace of it all. Eventually that eye closed and he dozed off.

================

Kiki trotted through the lush undergrowth and enjoyed the warmth on her fur. She leapt up and batted at some of the bright flowers that caught her blue green eyes. Sounds came to her curious ears and she made a beeline for them, only slowing once she got close. Stalked several birds, but her skill level was not high enough to be a real threat to the feathered residents of the paradise.

The kitten lowered her target and began to go after the insects of the paradise. Fireflies were chased and butterflies were harassed. All to high up for her claws to get hold of. In truth Kiki’s only successful ‘kill’ had been a leaf. She’d spotted the green blade spiraling down from above and leapt at chance, literally. Kiki pounced on the spinning green blade and ripped it up with all her might. Through her adventure she wandered deeper and deeper into the foliage.

Kiki had used as much of energy as kittenly possible and was starting to crash. She climbed up some brush to get a well-earned nap.

=========================

Horde Prime stirred an hour or so after he initially got comfortable. He sat up, let out a long yawn, and stretched himself out with a contented sigh. The emperor ran a metal clad talon through his hair as his eyes swept his sanctuary. All was peaceful and all was prefect. He lazily swung his legs over the edge and stood up. It was time to get his kitten and then off for the rest of his me day. Once Kiki was deposited safely back into his quarters naturally.

Prime swept through the minds of his brothers to locate his Kiki. “Hmmm hmmm, where could my Kiki be?” He brushed his hand over the leaves. There was rustling with in. “Oh, where could my Kiki Coo possibly be?” He crooned. 

Horde Prime dragged his fingers over the top of the bush once more. He hadn’t made it half way across when Kiki’s paws popped up and latched onto one of his fingers, soon followed by her teeth. “There’s my dear.” He tenderly fished her out. “So, tell me honestly what do you think of my private little paradise?” He carefully removed a leaf from the side of her face. 

She released the finger she was currently nibbling on to nibble one of the digits that retrieved the offending bit of plant matter. “All of this yet you still find me to be the best thing here?” He was rewarded with a purr. He chuckled and nuzzled her. “I’m starting to believe you’re the cake instead of the icing on this day Kiki.”


	5. Eye on the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garbi is a Basque name that means pure or clean
> 
> Idoya is a Basque name that means pond

Garbi came from a place of honor in the royal house. She was the high crown princess of an empire that spanned four planets. Given her high status it only made since she had been born with the golden third eye of legend. A third eye that only her family carried and was coveted for being able to see the future. She had seen in her mind’s eye that she could be the Empress and so it would be. Garbi’s sister, Idoya, had many times in the past tried to warn her that she was not seeing the true future. That instead Garbi was only seeing what she wanted, but Idoya didn’t have the third eye of legend so her poor little sister knew nothing of what the future truly held. So Garbi had her instructed on how to properly address her high crown princess.

Now as she made her way through the corridors of the ship that she knew would one day be her home she held her head high. Garbi closed and touched her blessed golden eye and smiled. Yes this was how it would be for she had seen it.

=============

Kiki had climbed up on the nightstand by Prime’s bed and climbed into a vase because it had smelled interesting. It smelled good, was cozy, as well as just the right kind of dark that it called for a nap. She was only stirred from this nap by the gentle hiss of the door opening. With a small wiggled she turned herself around and poked her head out of the top.

Someone new was in the room. They were wearing something that sparkled and shifted in a way that made Kiki’s fur stand on edge in excitement. 

Kiki had no idea what they were doing, but this new person sat on the bed as Prime retreated for a moment. The sleeves were on Prime’s bed and were coated in fine feathers that shimmer and shook. Kiki’s eyes went wide as she wiggled free of the vase. She eagerly pounced on the wiggling sleeve. The kitten was thrilled to have a new playmate/plaything. There was a tug and her blue green eyes looked up to behold someone that had a beautiful golden ball in the middle of their face. Kiki greeted the new comer with an excited meow and bounced to get them to play.

Her paws came back down on the sleeve and then she was flying.

=====================

Prime had gone to make himself comfortable before the night went on, yes it was all going as she had seen. Soon she would have him under her spell just as she had seen. Garbi smiled coyly at his reflection; she saw him grin in the mirror. None could resist her.

Then she felt a weight on one of her sleeves. Garbi turned and to see who dared. There was this glorified dust mote of a vermin chewing and trotting all over her finest robe! It bounced up and mewed. When the creature’s paws next her sleeve with a might tug she pulled the sleeve out from under it and sent the dirty thing flying. The vermin hit the ground with a loud mew and took off under the shelf.

“Vermin do not belong in the bedroom.” Garbi gave a disgusted sniff as she rolled all three of her eyes.

“Oh, I could not agree more.” Came Prime’s icy voice as he slowly turned to face her from his place in front of the mirror. He had stopped undressing himself and there was something in his look. “Vermin do not belong in the bedroom, especially mine.” He stalked towards her several strands of his metal hair rising like snakes.

No this was not right, this is not what she had seen. She was never wrong! For the eye could never be wrong!

==================

Kiki hid under the shelf as her heart hammered against her ribs. Her heart didn’t have time to slow when she heard screaming. Something round came rolling under the shelf, it was gold and smelled like blood, but she didn’t feel like playing right now. There was more screaming and whimpering. Prime all but roared out something.

She heard the door hiss open. There was the sound of many feet coming this way. Soon the screaming and the whimpering started to move then grew distant, the door hissed shut once more, but there were still a lot of feet shuffling around this room. Kiki could just see them from under the shelf and the room still smelled of blood.

The cat stayed under the shelf as the red stained bedding was removed and fresh bedding was applied there was also the sound of things moving around near her. Then a hand was in front of her. Kiki let out a startled squeak and backed up, causing the golden ball to roll back out.

===============

The clone managed to gently retrieve her ladyship from under the shelf. A special data pad was used to scan over the shaking kitten. Only once it was confirmed that no damage had been done to the lady did the clone dare to present her to the emperor.

“This room will be scrubbed down and spotless when I return with her ladyship in the morning, if I detect a hint of blood all who stand here will wish they were put to death.” Prime hissed darkly as he cuddled his kitten. Horde Prime had been cleaned up, no blood was on him, but the wrath and bloodlust of earlier had not left his eyes. 

“As you command my emperor.” All clones replied with bowed heads. 

Prime held his shaking Kiki over his heart and began to storm out of his room when he spotted that wretch’s golden eye. “Gather that up, keep it on ice.” He pointed with a talon. “I have plans for that come the morning.”

Another affirmative as he left his personal quarters. He spent his night in one of the many guest rooms within his ship. The emperor kept a protective hand on Kiki darkly plotting what else to do with his ‘guest’ come morning and what message he was going to send to that vermin’s family. Horde Prime settled an idea just as sleep finally claimed him.

=============

Idoya calmly regarded the package she had been give. Garbi never trained in future seeing, she had always believed that she was above such things being born with the ‘legendary’ eye. Garbi fully believed that daydreamed or desired thing that flittered through her mind was simply the future and her doting parents let her believe such things. Their parents even helped to make such things a reality only feeding Garbi’s ever growing ego. They were fools, but Idoya was not. She had trained, she had seen what was to come. Idoya had understood that this royal line was nothing but a great fish in a small pond. Still she had tried to do right by her family with her gifts and had tried to be a good sister for so many years. It was hardly her fault that Garbi hadn’t listened to her. After all she had to be silent, it wasn’t her place to speak.

She bowed deeply to the emperor of the known universe. “Thank you for bringing to light what an embarrassment Garbi was to not only to our people but to our royal line your excellence. I beg for your forgiveness my emperor for it was not my place as the younger sister to speak ill of my elder sister.” She bowed more so.

There was a thoughtful sound. “Yes, it is good for the younger ones to know their place. Thankfully she will not be a problem any longer, but will you?”

Idoya didn’t look up from her place on the floor as she spoke. “My emperor I cannot see the future, but I will do all I can to keep myself and those that are within my realm to always walk within your glorious light.”

Another thoughtful sound. “See to it that you do so. I would so hate for another member of this family to suffer from madness….could be something from the planet itself.” A slight edge to his voice.

“With your light shining down on us I have no doubt we shall flourish, and such dark things will be banished.”

“Very well.” With that the Emperor dismissed her with a wave. 

A clone reached into the box before Idoya, carefully wiped it clean and put her new crown on her head. In the middle was of this crown was Garbi’s precious golden eye crystalized so it would be persevered for all eternity. She could catch glimpses of the future thanks to her training. While she did not see it all or know all, she had seen that Horde Prime’s empire would fall due to his own arrogance. Just like Garbi’s own hubris lead to her untimely demise. A smirk tugged at Idoya’s heart, her sister had been a fine meal for the largest carnivore in Prime’s bestiary assuming that vision was correct and not some indulgent daydream on her part. Still the bloody robe seemed to suggest that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the names for these two character that are only once use? I liked the irony *shrugs* nothing pure or clean about Garbi. Idoya understood she was a big fish in a small pond only, but in the greater universe she was naught but a goldfish so she minds her tongue and her time.


	6. As She Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can thank my dog for waking me up SUPER early on a sunday morning thus inspiring this chapter. Enjoy.

“Meow! Meerooow?” Kiki was right next to the Emperor’s ear.

His ear twitched. “No.” Horde Prime rolled over and nestled further into his bedding.

Kiki jumped off the pillow and climbed the mountainous blog of bedding that housed Prime. “Mew!”

“I am the emperor of the known universe and I will get out of this bed when and if I decide to.” Prime muttered firmly as he pulled the sheet over his head.

Kiki slid down the other side and headed towards the smell of his breath. She wiggled under an opening in the sheets and rubbed up against throat. She slid along him, wiggling her little body against him, and flopping down beside his throat feeling him breath in and out. Kiki let out a purring meow as she rubbed her head against his adam’s apple. The tips of her tiny toes and just the edge of her claws brushing against his chin.

Horde Prime groaned “No. I. Am. The. Emperor.” He puffed and rolled over. He hid his head under one of his pillows.

Kiki found herself in the dimly lit room once again and away from the warmth. She let out an indignant sound and made her way back to him. Kiki, after several attempts, jumped and climbed along the emperor’s back. She crawled along the back of his shoulders, stood on his neck, put her paws on the back of his head and started licking his hair. She kneaded the back of his head. Kiki let out purrish meows between her messy kitten licks.

Horde Prime groaned and lifted a hand to retrieve her. The emperor carefully removed the pillow, rolled to be on his back, and brought Kiki to his face. “I’m awake are you happy now?” He grumbled while attempting to look annoyed at his beloved companion. 

Kiki kneaded his chin and meowed. He sighed. “It’s not fair.” He ran a talon through his messy morning hair. “I can’t stay mad at that damn face.” He half smiled at her. 

Kiki tried to wriggle out of his hand. “Have somewhere to be? Something to do my dear?” Prime mocked the small silver puff. 

Kiki gave another impatient wiggle and the emperor put down beside him. He sat up and stretched his upper body first. Horde Prime felt the bones in his back, neck, and shoulders crack as he worked the knots out of his body. He pulled down the covers to stretch out his lower body and ran both hands through his messy morning hair. Hips, knees, ankles, and each toe popped as the knots left his body. He let out a sigh of relief. Kiki followed him as he made his way to the edge of his great bed. Kiki bunched up her muscles and made a successful leap to the nightstand. 

Horde Prime did his best to get through his morning routine, but Kiki seemed to have her own ideas on this day. “You do not command me.” He pointed an accusing talon at the kitten. Kiki responded with a loud meow and batted at the talon. The emperor sighed and picked her up. “Fearless as ever, come now, to breakfast.” He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and made his way out of his personal quarters. Perhaps an early start would let him catch up on some things.


	7. Clone and Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Horde Prime interact with her ladyship Kiki, but what of the clones hmmm? Well here's one clone's personal experience with Kiki :D

Prime was a mix of emotions. He rarely went down to the planet himself, in fact as time went on he rarely left the ship itself. That being said doing so once in a blue moon assured the universe their emperor was still very much real plus….watching them squirm and try to please him in person brought him a certain type of joy that could not compare. 

There was one issue, however, and it was a big one. The atmosphere was fine for him, but not for his precious Kiki. She would have to be all alone. Without him nearby. He could have devised something to keep her safe, but what if it broke? His poor precious Kiki Coo would be damaged or worse even….He quickly shooed the thought away. So, with a heavy heart he would have to leave her on his ship in the care of his little brothers. 

Horde Prime picked up his precious platinum puff. “You’ve gotten bigger…when did you do that?” He smiled at her. Kiki still fit in one hand effortlessly, but she had undeniably gotten a bit longer throughout. “Who told you that you could do that, hmm?” Kiki meowed at him. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll forgive you so long as you don’t stop being my precious little puff.” He crooned to his now purring kitten.

A soft chime let him know the teleporter was ready, the emperor let out a tiny growl of annoyance, and turned to face his chosen brother. “You will tend to her ladyship in my absence. She is to be kept safe, entertained, and properly hydrated. I should not be gone for long enough, but if necessary, fed appropriately.” He glared at his little brother as he tenderly stroked his Kiki. “If I deem her ladyship to be in a state lesser than the state, I left her in no punishment will be fit enough or purification will purify you of this sin. Am I clear little brother?” His peridot green eyes all but bore burning holes into the clone that bowed his head before him.

“Yes my emperor. I will give my all to care for her lady befitting of her station until she is returned to you.” He bowed further.

Horde Prime pet Kiki once more before he bid his little brother to stand. “You had better.” He bid the clone to take her. Kiki was removed from the Emperor’s arms and he went to the teleporter.

The clone cradled the cat like he was holding the single most precious, delicate, and important thing in all the known universe. Kiki looked up at the clone curiously. The clone looked back down at her. He scanned the hive mind, going through his brothers’ knowledge, what did one do with her ladyship?

As the clone made his way through the twisting web work of the hive mind, he felt Kiki move. He looked down at her. Kiki meowed up at him. He gulped. “Forgive me my ladyship, but I do not speak your language. I shall endeavor to meet your needs.” He bowed his head to her. Kike reached up to boop his nose. His eyes opened and were wide. She had done this to the emperor, he’d seen it with his own eyes before. The emperor’s smile and laugh spoke of what this meant. “Thank you for your favor your ladyship, I am unworthy.” He bowed his head once more.

Another mew.

The clone straightened up held Kiki close as he went down the halls. He had recalled her ladyship’s schedule and he would keep her to it.

=========

Her ladyship had eaten breakfast with the emperor himself. So now she would relax in the emperor’s quarters. Unless she was restless, then she would be ‘played with’ until tired. If still restless some time in the garden and the ‘sun’ was permitted. The clone went over the list and then stopped short. In going over the necessary to do’s he realized where he stood.

The clone hesitated for a moment. Few of his brethren were permitted the honor of walking into Horde Prime’s personal wing. It housed his personal quarters, personal bath, and personal study. He took a steadying breath and gulped. He had been given this privilege due to being entrusted with her ladyship’s care. He steeled himself as best he could and walked across the threshold. 

He shook in a mixture of excitement, awe, and fear. True, he had seen all this through the eyes of the trusted few allowed into this space, but to see it with his own. He was speechless. Nearly breathless as a matter of fact. Kiki wiggled in his hold. That snapped him back to reality. “Apologies your ladyship.” He carefully put her down on a chase lounge. The clone carefully took a few steps back, hands clasped behind his back, and eyes on the lady Kiki. 

Kiki cocked her at the clone. She’d seen them before, smelled them before, they all smelled so alike. The kitten stretched out on the lounge. Stretching her little body as far as she could. First the front half and then the back. She then hopped of the lounge and went to get a drink from her bowl. The kitten climbed up to her perch with little effort. Kiki wasn’t halfway done drinking when more water was added. She took a few steps back. 

“Apologies for startling you your ladyship.” The clone bowed his head to her.

Kiki licked the water off her nose and made her way back down. As she walked about the room looking for the prefect spot to nap Kiki was aware of the clone following her. Sometimes it was just with his eyes, but if she went too far he walked over towards her. 

She found a place and curled up on Prime’s preferred pillow.

The clone attending her stood vigilant.

============

Three hours later and her ladyship was awake and full of energy. The clone wasn’t sure what ‘play’ was. He’d seen the emperor use his fingers to engage with her ladyship, but he wouldn’t dare. He could hurt her ladyship and his brother would never forgive him! He would never forgive himself! He would be unworthy of forgiveness or to be in his brother’s light for harming lady Kiki.

An impatient mew and claws on his leg snapped him out of his spiraling thoughts. She had so much energy. “Would your ladyship enjoy some time in the sanctuary?” Another meow as she made her way up his leg. He wasn’t sure what she had said, his emperor always seemed to know what she said, truly the emperor was all knowing. For now, he….he winced….he would have to guess it was a yes. The clone gently unhooked her ladyship’s claws and carried her to the emperor’s private paradise.

Another place few were permitted to lay eyes upon. He was scarcely through the doorway when her ladyship took off into the greenery. The clone hastily removed his shoes and took off after her.

=========

Kiki batted at tall plant stalks making the leaves shake and several times disrupted creatures that had been nearby. The kitten would chase these fleeing forms as best she could. Being unable to fly or jump high enough they were seldom caught. She did manage to get a firefly, but the clone had quickly pulled it out of her mouth. Which had been fine with Kiki as the glowing bug had tasted bad.

The clone seemed panicked after doing so, running a hand through his hair, and speaking quickly. What really caught her eye was a blade of grass on his sleeve that wiggled each time he moved his arm or face. Kiki batted at it. This stilled the clone. He moved once more, and Kiki batted at the bit of grass. Carefully the clone removed the blade of grass and wiggled it in front of Kiki. Once more the kitten batted at the bit of grass that was held aloft by the clone.

The panic left the clone and a look of content crossed his face as the pair played in the sanctuary. 

============

Thankfully, her ladyship was naturally cleanly as she required little grooming on his part before they departed from the sanctuary. She had curled up and was asleep in his arms purring softly as he made his way back down towards the emperor’s quarters. He now better understood her ladyship. She brought the emperor joy and indeed could bring joy to any who had the blessing of interacting with her. Truly such a creature was worthy of the emperor’s time.


	8. Conquest Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on something dark when this lil ficlet slithered into my brain.....Prime's not a monster he won't just smoosh a planet out the gate. Sometimes he's just gotta to soften them up first.....

Horde Prime looked at the holograms on his table. An orb, the planet he aimed conquer, was in the middle. He tapped his talon on one of his screens. The emperor saw his armada. The ships, robots, and clones quite literally at his fingertips. ‘How do I want to have this play out?’ Prime wondered idly. 

There was potential on this world, excellent resources, and reasonable technological and scientific advancements for this crumb of a society. Still, they were a proud and stubborn race. He tapped his claws on the table. The emperor could easily stomp them into submission there was no doubt about that, yet he wasn’t a total monster. Brute force should only be used once civilized means had been rejected. Horde Prime tapped his steepled pointer fingers to his lips. 

Perhaps a flashy show of his power would do? That could be fun indeed. Sending his fleets down through their atmosphere leaving glorious glowing trails as they came down, towers to show his image to this little world that they were not as mighty as they thought themselves to be. Horde Prime smirked as he pictured these proud little peasants being confronted by how much lesser they were than him.

Still, he frowned and put his hands down, there was always a chance they would take such an act as a challenge. That the fools would see the need to try and go toe to toe with him. Not that they would stand a chance, but nonetheless he didn’t want to risk these stubborn simpletons burning resources he found useful to fruitlessly fight him. The emperor leaned back in his chair face fixed on the glowing orb in the center of the table, weighing his options amid the gentle hum of data running in the background.

Kiki leapt up onto his lap.

“Hello precious.” The emperor scratched her ear. “I fear you have caught me at a poor time, I really must focus right now.”

He brought up the schematics for one of his war ships. A good mixture of bots and clones were onboard. Perhaps a small show of force would be enough to curb this little world’s budding ego. Not too flashy, but not too subtle. A decent enough compromise he supposed. Yet it was not what the emperor wanted. Horde Prime felt he could do so much better, but what? 

Kiki jumped from his lap onto the table disbursing the hologram.

“Kikims, I was working on something.” The Emperor rubbed his brow. 

Kiki batted at one of the displays. This brought up the latest results in a few tests he’d been running regarding biological readings from another world. When he next opened his eyes he briefly read the screen then opened a few of the other tabs. “Hmmmm,” He hummed thoughtfully.

Horde Prime stood from his seat and picked Kiki from the flickering holograms. “A world of scientists brought low by a sickness that their sciences cannot save them from…but when all hope seems lost my shining light comes down to save them. Humbling them and showing the universe the goodness of my purifying light. Kiki my darling you are a genius.” He peppered his precious platinum puff with kisses. “This will cull the weak,” A quick kiss for Kiki, “Weaken there moral,” Another kiss. “And leave them begging for salvation which only I can give them.” He gently kissed her little nose. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Kiki purred in his hold.

“Yes, this won’t cut into the resources I seek at all.” A dark yet gleeful smile spread across his face. “Let it be so.” He sat back down and started entering the necessary commands. “We shall bring those locked in shadows into the light. They shall come along willingly once they have been cleansed by this searing blight.” Horde Prime felt Kiki purr as he stroked her head.


	9. Deposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea came directly from Cruciferousjex. Just took me a little bit to figure out how to make it into a story. 
> 
> Also clones are entirely literal, they only laugh if prime tells them too....so...humor is entirely wasted on them.

Kiki purred as the clone gently pulled the brush across her pelt. The loose silver strands fell away and made her coat shine brighter and feel smoother. The clone, for his part, was merely grateful it wasn’t a full ‘spa’ day for her ladyship. She was….not agreeable with bathing. Kiki kneaded the air as she was gently turned over so her belly and chest could be brushed as well. 

The favored feline of the empire had a full day. Her teeth had been cleaned, claws had been trimmed, a gentle face cleaning, and even her ears had been cleaned. Kiki had tolerated it all and as if it was a reward for her behavior she was being brushed. She adored being brushed.

The clone timidly rubbed her chin with the backside of a finger. 

Kiki purred louder.

A smile briefly flickered over the clone’s face before he composed himself and returned to this joyous task given to him by his emperor. Kiki stretched and kneading the air as the brushing continued. Kiki had nearly fallen into blissful sleep when the brushing stopped.

The clone had stopped short, his eyes wide, and expression blank. His eyes glowed for a moment and then he put the brush down. “Horde Prime requests you in the throne room.” The glow faded from his eyes and he tenderly scooped the cat up. Kiki meowed as their journey began safely held in his arms.

===========

The clone was uncertain what to do. He had been ordered to bring lady Kiki to the throne room and give her to Horde Prime, but Horde Prime was not here. The throne room was empty save for his attendants. He peered into his brothers’ minds, but no answers yet found none.

The clone knew he had other duties to attend to as Horde Prime had instructed him as such. He looked to the cat and then around the throne room form some sort of vision from his emperor. “Do your job.” One of his brothers snapped at him. The floor seemed to be beneath her ladyship, but he dared not put her on the throne. So, not knowing what else to do he put her on the raised platform by the throne and hoped his emperor found that agreeable. With that he bowed to her ladyship before going about his next task.

Whether or not Horde Prime found this agreeable was irrelevant as Kiki had her eyes on a better perch. 

============

Horde Prime had gotten tied up in a minor matter, but it was matter that required his direct oversight. Still, he knew from his brothers Kiki waited in his throne room for him. She was just what he needed after a long day, granted his day was not yet over, but still her company would be oh so refreshing.

He made the trek over the bridge to his throne only to find Kiki there.

Horde Prime smirked as he looked at his precious silver puff. She was reclined in utter bliss on his throne. Curled up in a prefect silver swirl in the middle of his throne, so at home in the space. As if she was made for it. “Oh dear, it appears I have been deposed.” He chuckled

One of the attendants straightened up. “Shall I remove the usurp, Lord Prime?” 

Prime sighed and rubbed his brows. “No, it was said in jest.” He lamented not giving his clones some basic understanding of humor. “Do not touch her.”


	10. Mouse of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one gets a lot darker...be warned!

The emperor had needed a break. It had been a turbulent week. He rubbed his brow form his much-loved place in his sanctuary. Here he was trying to bring his gracious gaze and benevolent light to a newly discovered world, yet they fought him every step of the way. What’s worse is they had a half decent push back against his initial force. 

These upstarts were starting to spark a flame of rebellion elsewhere. Some had the never to question if he truly knew or saw all. Horde Prime groaned and turned on his side in his outdoor bed. He was supposed to be relaxing and here he was thinking about work! Prime let out a low growl as he dragged his talons through his hair.

The emperor felt something rub up against him. He sighed in relief. “Just what I needed.” He sat up and picked up Kiki….only to see a bird in her mouth. Kiki looked so proud of herself. “Thank you my dear, but this isn’t what I need right now.” Kiki dropped the bird, but it went to fly away. The cat leapt free and pounced on it again….playing with the injured bird.

Watching this Horde Prime recalled an experiment of his from some time ago. “Kikins!” He picked up the cat and kissed the top of her head. “You’re brilliant!” He nuzzled her. “I know just what to do and best of all you can help the empire in the process.”

The cat did not know what he was saying, but he did seem happier, so it was a win.

========

Horde Prime was proud of this little device as it had worked splendidly in trials. His brothers had been useful in testing. It had been so much fun, how could he have forgotten it? The emperor slowly smirked. There had been a few troublemakers slithering in the shadows where his empire’s light had yet to reach. This could do the trick nicely and be oh so entertaining. Prime sent word to his brothers to have the prisoner brought to his ship. He then carefully put the chip on the feeder mouse he’d had brought up.

“Bring this to lady Kiki to play with and tell her caretaker that when this glows.” He tapped a small device. “He is to take the mouse away from her despite her protest. When the glow goes away, the mouse goes back to her. Understood?”

“Yes lord Prime.” The clone bowed and when on his way with the mouse and device. Horde Prime made his way to where the prisoner was being held. He had tried to make his guest comfortable….but some discomfort could be applied now that his good will had been spurned.

======

Kiki could smell the mouse before she saw it and she sat anxiously by the cage that held it till it was opened. The mouse did not want to come out, but her paws drove him from his hiding place, and he took off. There was a strange glowing patch on his back which made Kiki want to catch the vermin even more.

Claws grazed the rodent and Kiki even caught him by the leg at one point. The mouse was suddenly taken form her. Kiki let out an annoyed meow, but the mouse was given back to her after a short time. Once more she had the mouse in her grasp, then let him go to watch him run. Only to come after him once again.

Sometimes the one watching her would take the mouse away, she couldn’t understand why. If he wanted the mouse he should keep it! Instead he let it escape, was he trying to learn to hunt? He was really bad at it. Kiki brought him the still living mouse, perhaps he needed a proper lesson? The cat got a pat on the head, but the mouse stayed in her mouth.

Kiki was confused.

The mouse gave a tired desperate squeak

==========

Horde Prime’s eyes had lit up with utter glee as he watched his ‘guest’ writhe in pain at the first attack. It worked so beautifully! He would have to do this more often. All the mouse experienced was transferred to this man. The pain and the fear were hammering through this worm’s system, the wretch had even started to cough up blood. 

As Prime snapped his fingers the mouse was taken from Kiki, but as far as those watching knew the man’s pain suddenly lessened. “Do you still have nothing to say to your emperor?” Lord Prime strode over and put a talon under his chin forcing those bloodshot eyes to look up at him in utter terror.

The wretch whimpered something, but it was largely unintelligible.

“Hmmm?” The emperor lifted his other hand to snap his finger. Oh that look! He could drink in this view forever and knowing his Kiki helped him….somehow made it a all the sweeter.


	11. Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short silly stories that weren't long enough to make one story, so I put them all together as a to be enjoyed in one place. Enjoy!

Interrupted

The image of Horde Prime shimmered to life as the spire stood tall on the new planet. “Rejoice, for Prime has found you.” His voice rang out in the starry night.

“You were lost in darkness, the shadows shall be cast out, and my light shall be your guide.” His cold smile spread. “Kneel to your savior for you shall be made pure and made part of my great empire. For all have a place within my s-“

Kiki had climbed up the back for the emperor’s robes and was now perched on his shoulder. She was purring loudly and rubbing her face against his cheek. 

“For all have a place within my sight.” Prime resumed his speech as he rubbed claw under Kiki’s chin.

“Rejoice and allow my light to purge the impure from your world.” His tone was still cold, as was his smile, but the look in his eyes as he looked upon his purring cat almost made him appear to have some humanity. 

Almost.

===========

Trapped

He was the emperor of the known universe. Horde Prime could order an entire galaxy to kneel at a moments notice, the execution of anyone with the snap of a finger, the raising of armies, statues, and anything else his mind could imagine. He could order anything and it would be done. Yet, here he was utterly powerless.

Horde Prime was trapped upon his throne. In his lap, curled up in a prefect platinum ball was Kiki. He knew he could wake her up, Prime could have her moved, but he just could not make it be so. She just looked so sweet, so pure, so wonderful while sleeping in his lap. Kiki’s nose twitched in her sleep, her little mismatched toe beans wiggled, and tail tip slowly swayed. The picture of utter bliss and peace.

No. He could not do it. Prime could not move her himself nor would he order one of his little brothers to do it. He could not bring himself to sully something like this.

So, the emperor of the known universe made up his mind to stay seated until Kiki woke up.

================

Nap Time

Horde Prime had spent time going over data, time had gotten away from him, and normally such a task was left for his brothers. Yet this data was just so interesting that he wanted to view it with his own four eyes.

He put his pad down to give hid eyes a break, but the moment his head was on the pillow he felt a wait in his metal chords. Prime knew who without even looking.

“Kikins, I’m working right now.” Prime let out a puff of annoyance.

Kiki purred and rubbed the side of his face with her head.

“I love you too my darling.” He reached up to stretcher her head. He did raise a brow when she didn’t take his fingers to chew. “Not feeling playful?” His response was more purring and Prime felt her kneading the shoulder she half rested on.

“What are you up to?” Prime yawned. He slowly blinked. “Is this your evil plan, hmmm”

Kiki tucked her head under his chin, her head resting neck, he could feel her purring gently vibrating the strained muscles in his face.

“I am not tired, so your little ploy will not work.” Prime insisted despite two of his four eyes being closed.

Kneading on his shoulder grew slower as the purring became deeper.

Horde Prime drowsily assessed the situation. Kiki was laying in as well as against the metal chords of his hair and partially on him. If he sat up she would fall off and he’d be ‘safe’ from her manipulations, but he simply could not bring himself to do so. As he tried to think of more options he ultimately dozed off.

=========

Annoy the Cat

Kiki was grooming herself. Making her silvery coat shine like stardust. She brought a paw to her mouth and began to lick.

A loud mocking slurp reached her ears. She turned with an indignant look on her face to see who had dared.

Horde Prime grinned at Kiki attempting to look innocent.

Kiki went back to her grooming, all was quiet, and then.

“Slurp sluuuurp.”

The cat stopped and snapped her head towards the noise.

Once more Prime attempted to look innocent, but he was biting his lower lip slightly to hold back a growing smirk. 

Kiki gave an annoyed flick of her tail and went back to grooming.

All was silent, all was calm, she finished her right front paw and went on to the left when…….

“Slurp slurp sluprity.”

Kiki let out small meow as she whipped her head towards Prime.

Prime could not hold onto the façade any longer. The emperor burst out laughing. “That look on your face!” He booped her on the nose. Only to laugh harder when she swatted at his finger. “Oh no need to be serious precious!” He chuckled.


End file.
